grey_wolves_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Rachel
Rachel is a fifth generation Gypsy Healer/Canis Lupus and is the mate to former Western Romanian Pack Alpha and Romanian Pack Beta, Gavril. She was the Western Romanian Pack Luna before Eveline, Decebel Anghelescu's mother. History Rachel was born to Gypsy Healer/ Canis Lupus Melinda and her unbonded mate. Rachel's father died in battle but Melinda did not die as they had not completed the Blood Rites. Melinda brought Rachel up away from males, teaching her to control her emotions to stop her wolf showing through her eyes when she grew upset or angry. Eventually, Melinda began to teach Rachel in the ways of a Gyspy Healer, and several times the Alpha, Gavril, was present when she went to the Pack. Rachel began to feel a pull to the Alpha but Melinda said it wasn't time yet. Sometime later, Melinda went away. Rachel was with her friend when her eyes started to glow. Rachel swore her friend to secrecy but she told everyone, making them believe that Rachel was a witch. They tried to burn her to death, but her wolf called to Gavril's resulting in him killing everybody who was foolish enough to not flee. Rachel passed out just before he phased into his wolf. They returned to Gavril's pack and completed the Blood Rites. The Serbian Alpha was jealous that Romania had Gyspy Healers and started the werewolf wars. The Romanian Pack became one to fight off the power of evil. Many good people died, including Melinda. Gavril was dying as Rachel led beside him, feeling both their lives slipping away. Perizada of The Fae appeared, saying it was not her time to die and that though many of her bloodline may be born, they were not yet called. Perizada hid them from Mona and The Serbian Alpha under cloaks, spreading a rumour that they had both died. Eveline and Anghel became the Western Romanian Alphas, siring two Alpha children, Decebel Anghelescu and Cosmina. Gavril would often injure himself on purpose, so Rachel could heal him, giving her practice and something to do. Out of the Dark (Grey Wolves Series #4) Gavril and Rachel were not heard of until the dormant mate of Decebel, Jennifer Anghelescu, was found by them both in a ditch where the traitor Marianna had left her to die, covered in urine. Rachel healed Jen but severed the bond between her and Decebel to stop Jen telling him too much information that the witch, Mona, could use to find them to kill Rachel to use her pure healer blood to make the last, strongest witch stronger. As it turns out, that was a bad idea, because Jen slowly began to die. Eventually Costin Miklos came to bring her back to Decebel, who had lost his memory. Jen would return with her best friend Jacquelyn Lupei to bring Rachel and Gavril to the village where the rest of the Romanian pack was. They were sent by Peri, who said it was time Rachel and Gavril return to society. Category:Characters Category:Dormant Canis Lupis Category:Gypsy Healers Category:Females Category:Mated Category:Alphas/Lunas Category:Romanian Category:Dominants Category:Out of the Dark Characters Category:Den of Sorrows Characters Category:Romanian Pack Category:West Romanian Pack Category:Grey Wolves Series Characters